


Written on Blank Slates

by zynzinnati



Series: In Highschool We Trade Love Letters For Melon Breads [4]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gokaiger Highschool!AU and yay human!Sally  (since it's human!Sally it might be a bit OC? idkkkk) I have always been a firm believer that Basco will never succumb to anyone whom he thinks is not of equal footing to him? Or someone weaker, or someone he can't benefit from? GUYS EPISODE 39 KTHNX.</p><p>For Shroom, merry christmas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Written on Blank Slates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleone (beautybedamned)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/gifts).



> Gokaiger Highschool!AU and yay human!Sally (since it's human!Sally it might be a bit OC? idkkkk) I have always been a firm believer that Basco will never succumb to anyone whom he thinks is not of equal footing to him? Or someone weaker, or someone he can't benefit from? GUYS EPISODE 39 KTHNX.
> 
> For Shroom, merry christmas!

It's a fact that people naturally gravitate to beauty. This is an essential philosophy of attraction. However, Sally is an exception for the sole reason that she chose to be with Basco ta Jolokia rather than dance on her toes in celebration of the big, beautiful world.

Basco watches his kouhai with careful amusement as the class busied themselves with the basics of baking and frosting; he doesn't need to pay attention when half of his grade are volunteering to do all the dirty work for him does he? This is the bane of every high school societal ladder and Basco uses it to his advantage. He hides a chuckle when Sally leans on the soft soil bed that is bare save for the withered stems of the former season harvest; Garden duty? She's more likely to take care of weeds rather than flowers. Basco personally knows this; she has a penchant for all broken things-- all broken people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before Sally, there was Marvelous.

Good Marvelous. Marvelous who would claim his spot in the middle of the playground. Marvelous who would always settle fights with fists. Marvelous whom he loved. And hated. Most especially hated. You can't say you love them when you do not hate them enough.

You can never say that you have truly, deeply loved a person when you can wake up in the morning and imagine what your life would be like when they are gone. When you made them gone. You can never say that you have truly, in deep honesty, loved a person when you cannot fathom the thought of what you would give up just to keep them. And Basco has loved Marvelous truly and deeply. And he knew what he needed to give up to keep him.

So on that windy Monday, before the bell rang for the last time in their junior year, he gave Marvelous up. And Marvelous, good Marvelous turned his back and never looked back.

Because that is love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew Sally even before he parted ways with Marvelous. It was impossible for Basco to not know things. He liked the rush of knowledge, the surge of knowing before anyone else did. It was a raw form of power that has been used in subterfuge, in religion, in science, in the essence of the universe. She's a half like him, that he knows because there is nothing more beautiful than a being that is alien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he first saw her, he reminded her much of the forest. The elvish face and the stubborn chin, the waves of dark reddish hair that reminded him of a bruised sunset. She had too much hair, was what he thought. She had exactly eight golden freckles splashed on her slightly crooked nose and her arms and legs are sticks and bones and her dress (all of them), all white and pretty and tattered and often soiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Basco will never tell you how they first met. Sally dislikes the turn of events when they first met so they decide on a concrete story they will stick to. This is not their once upon a time. Sally stands out from a group of 9 year olds. She wears the wrong size of uniform (always a size bigger) as she shrinks into her beautiful self in a manner that is almost bewitching. Her hair (sunset red, a bit of orange when the sun hits it on a certain angle) is in a forever state of disarray and her socks are always of different lengths.

She is broken and beautiful. Girls will never look past the broken. They stop there so she didn't have any friends (not that she wanted any). Ah, but boys, that doesn't matter, what matters is how you think of those big haunted eyes when they make her bleed, always out of curiousity and cruelty.

 

When they try to, she doesn't even scream for help.

 

 

 

 

 

But Basco knows things. He knows things even if it has not happened yet. He catches them on the back of the gymnasium where he's pretending to score a cigarette for Marvelous.

 

"Do you think Marvelous will like it if he finds out about your filthy little activities?" Basco wonders out loud. He laughs when they scamper, one of them is a boy from a higher grade.

 

"Well little Miss, what can you do for me in return?" He kneels before her. She's too small. She's too much of everything.

Sally meets his eyes. She takes her rumpled coat and nonchalantly shrugs. "You did not do anything for me sempai. Conceptually, you did. But in reality, it was this Marvelous who did." She moves towards him. "Interesting aren't they? Humans are interesting, they believe in the power of names." Basco sees her smile for the first time. "What power do you hold sempai?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvelous is gone. And this assures Basco that Marvelous will also be with him until he takes his last breath.

"You wanted this." Sally tells him, some odd years when she was too young for make up but too old to be playing around and coming home with skinned knees. She smells of the soil and trees and summer when she comes barging in his room that Friday evening after his last year of junior high.

"You stink, Sally. Get out." He orders her but his voice tells her otherwise.

"You are so pretty when you cry, sempai." She sits beside him. This is the bed that he will come home to years and years from now that will still remind him of how she smelled that day. Stinking but alive. "Sally likes it best when sempai smiles," She pauses and guides him outside for the first time in days. "Because when sempai smiles, he looks his ugliest."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sally prefers to dig under heaps and mountains of second hand clothes from thrift stores rather than shop at expensive boutiques. It is also the first time Basco buys her a small wooden comb, one of the many he will gift her because she has too much hair and oh god it is that difficult to brush.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Will you do anything for me?" Basco whispers in the darkness of his room. He turns sixteen in 20 minutes.

"Is that a question?" Her voice clear and high, unwavering, never taunting. It is her fifteenth autumn but she still, and always will, smell like summer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There are days when Basco finds her utterly depressing. So he drags her to his bathroom and orders her to strip. Of course she doesn't comply. She finds the water atrocious.

 

"People are not made for water! That's why we run on sand and concrete and soil--" He hauls her inside the tub and splashes water on her head. She fights him with scratches and curses. She has never won once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They only make up after she dries herself in warm bright saris (never towels, Sally hates cotton and polyester) while her bottom lip still quivers from the cold. She still hates water but at least it takes minimal coaxing to get her under the shower. And if Basco warms the water enough, she usually doesn't think twice.

Basco swears that he should've gotten a dog. But that reminds him much of Marvelous' new friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sally~" Basco calls her from the home economics window. With one hand supporting her weight, she springs up and waves at him. The mischief in her eyes is unmistakeable. "Watering the plants?"

She shakes her head. She has exactly eight golden freckles splashed on her nose. "I'm hiding blondie's homework. And I managed to stash Marvy-chan's bento by the flagpole!"

He laughs at this and waves a hand. Sally is the last ounce of everything left in his life.


End file.
